The Study
by LeoReginam
Summary: Al promise to go with Rosie to explore the castle after the first week of term, but he is so tired of Scorp and Rosie fighting all the time he pretends to have detention to forse them to bond "well nothing's exploded yet so I assume it's going ratherwell"


**EDIT: IS NOW BETA'D**

**ok so i have writters block on all my sories right now and this has been floating arounf in my head so i had to get it down on paper :P I'm thinking about making a comic for this story but idk right now :P**

**this is betad by me becasue I forgot to tell my beta bout it ^^: sorry pretty princess monster stilllove yah!**

**btw its like in the morning when I wrote this **

**I write stories at such strang hours cuz I love you guys so darn much!**

**on atotaly diffrent note I'm thinking of startng a percy/hp cross over :) i've read a few cross overs but they all focus kinda on nico and the percy gang is totlly ooc and so i got inspired it's totaly running around in my head right now havn't written it review if you think ud be into it!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Study<strong>

Rose stared out the window at the scenery rolling by. She had been on the Hogwarts Express for a total of thirty minutes and she already missed her family. Sure she had all her cousins but she didn't have her mum or her dad or Hugo. She was torn between wanting to go to Hogwarts and wanting to go home.

"Rosie, you ok?" Albus asked. It was only the two of them in their compartment but that didn't stop Al from whispering.

"Yah I'm ok I just miss mum and dad, I'm even starting to miss to Hugo." Rosie and Al laughed remembering Hugo standing on the platform 9 3/4 crying and waving good bye to his big sister and cousin. Rosie was happy she wasn't starting her first year alone, she had her favorite cousin Al.

"Yah I miss my parents too, I'm even starting to miss Lily a little bit." Lily was the same age as Hugo, but Hugo was softer then Lily, in fact she just smiled and waved trying to hug her two big brothers for as long as she could, especially Al. She did cry a little bit but Rosie wasn't suppose to know that. If Lily knew Rosie knew she run her over with her toy broom in a second. "At least we have each other."

"What house do you think you'll be sorted into?"

"Gryffindor obviously," Al's emerald eyes gleamed mischievously.

"I think you'll do great in Slytherin,"

"Maybe, I talked to dad about it and to be honest I wouldn't mind it to much anymore. What about you what house do you want to be in?"

"I don't really know. Ravenclaw doesn't sound to bad, Gryffindor sounds better, Slytherin are not bad, neither is Hufflepuff. If I had to choice between Slytherin and Hufflepuff though I'd choose Hufflepuff,"

"Have I ever told you, you think about things to much,"

"No."

"Well you do. You need to relax Rosie doesn't matter what house we're sorted into, we will always be best friends, best cousins, best everything," Al grasped both of Rosie's hands. She smiled.

"I know what house I wanna be in now,"

"Really? Which one?" Al beamed.

"Whichever house you're in." Rosie squeezed his hands gently.

"Dad told me the sorting hat takes your choice into consideration. So maybe you will be." Rosie couldn't help but beam at her cousin, there was a reason why she loved him so much. She pulled Al up by his hands and hugged him as tight as she could.

"Whoa! Sorry love birds, wrong compartment." Rosie jumped back so she was crouching on her seat. It was a boy. He was the palest boy Rose had ever seen. His hair was so pale it practically white, even his eyes were a pale grey.

"Bro, not cool that's my cousin," Al said pulling a face. The pale boy scoffed and turned up his pointy nose. Already Rosie didn't like him. "I'm Albus." Al held out his hand to the boy. He looked at the hand for a second before gingerly shaking it.

"Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy. Your surname?"

"Potter, Albus Potter." Al said, slightly reluctant. He never truly enjoyed telling people his surname when he first met them. Scorpius either never heard of the Potters or he didn't really care that his new friend was the son of the man who saved the wizarding world. He let go of Al's hand and then turned to Rosie.

"Are you going to crouch there all day or are you going to introduce yourself." He held his hand out to her, she took it but she didn't stop crouching.

"Rose, Rose Weasley." he bent low and kissed her hand.

"Scorpius Malfoy, but please call me Scorp." he winked at her and she pulled her hand away as if he had burned her.

"I'd rather not," she said standing up to her full height and crossing her arms. Scorpius scowled and stood up, he was a few inches taller than Rose, even though she was on her toes.

"Alright, well I'll be off then, I was looking for my cousin, Jessica Greengrass-Mitchell." He turned to Al, completely ignoring Rose.

"I think I heard someone say Jessica a few compartments down." Al said with a smile.

"Thank you. I'll be off, bye Al, Rosie." He nodded at each of them in turn and before turning on his heal and strutting out of the compartment.

"Don't call me Rosie." She screamed out into the hall way before slamming the compartment door shut. She slammed it so forcefully the glass shattered and fell out into the hall way. She huffed and sat down with her arms and legs crossed.

"James and I call you Rosie, so do the rest of our crazy family." Al said pulling out his wand. "Aculis Reparo." he gave his wand a quick flick at the glass. It didn't move an inch. He was about to try again when Rose whipped out her wand.

"Aculis Reparo." She snapped as if she was angry with the glass itself. With a loud crack the glass was good as new. They both put there wands away. (Rose with a little more force then necessary)

"Yah but you're you, my best cousin, he's just some boy I don't know," She huffed. "I don't even like him!"

"Whoa Rosie no one said you did," Al raised his hands defensively, his emerald eyes twinkled mischievously **(AN: pretty sure I spelled that wrong. BN: I fixed it :D) **

"No not like that! I just meant I don't appreciate his attitude is all."

"He kissed your hand, do you know how many girls would love if a bloke did that to them?"

"Well I didn't like the way he did it, his lips lingered way to long and he was smirking Al! He was SMIRKING! Whatever house I do get in to I know one thing for sure it will not be the house he was in!" Even when using an angry tone Rose wasn't able to cover up her blush.

"Okay Rose if you say so." Al chuckled before linking his fingers behind his head and laying down on the seat. "Now I'm going to take a nap while you throw your fit, wake me up when we get close so I can change into my robe"

"Will do,"

Not even two seconds late she turned to complain to her cousin some more but he was already asleep. They spent the rest of the trip in silence, except for Al's snoring. Like promised, Rose woke Al up when the prefects came by to make sure everyone was already in their robes. Once they were dressed they could feel and hear the train slowing down.

"Ready Rosie?" Al said grinning like a lunatic to his cousin. He was practically bouncing in a very un Al type way.

"No." she answered honestly. Giggling nervously she tried to flatten down Al's unruly black hair. It was a nervous habit of hers to either clean, study, cook, or bake whenever she got nervous.

"Won't do much good Rosie." Al chuckled swatting Rosie's hands away. "You know what my hair's like"

"I know it's just I'm nervous."

"Hey you guys ready?" James said running into their compartment form the mob of students that were passing by. His robes were disheveled and his glasses were askew, but he was beaming.

"Yah we're ready, are you?" Rosie asked as she started to straighten James' robes and glasses.

"Yah, I'm fine, I'm fine, my friends and I were messing around, no big deal." He chuckled as he swatted Rosie's hands away. "Quite it Rosie."

"Why will no one let me fuss over them!" Rosie huffed placing her hands on her hips in a very Hermione-ish way. James grabbed her hands and leaned down to look her in the eyes.

"Because no one needs to be fussed over Rosie, Hugo and Lily are at home when they come here in two years then you are allowed to fuss over them."

"Fine," she pulled her hands away, "But when you need me to fuss I will not be there to fuss." She placed her hands on her hips again.

"She's fussing 'cause we won't let her fuss?" Fred II said as he ran into the compartment and pulling James into head lock.

"Yah," James said as he wiggled his head out of Fred's arms.

"Well your allowed to fuss over me whenever you want Rosie," Fred said with a lop sided grin. The Potter brothers turned to look at their cousin as if he had just turned blue. "What? That way I won't have to do it." The brothers nodded in agreement.

"Good point, Rosie you can fuss over us anytime you want," Al said

"Yah except now," James said as he ran out of the compartment and into the now almost empty hall way, "Hurry up you don't want to be late! Specially not you first years!" he called as he ran down the hall.

"He's right we better get going, oh and before I go Rosie I got something you can fuss over."

"Really what?"

"Something you never fuss over. YOURSELF!" He shouted as he rustled Rose's dark red curls. She shrieked slightly as her cousin ran off.

"Well it's true you never fuss over yourself." Al said as he strolled out of the compartment.

"Not my fault." She said as she tried to straighten out her hair. "Everyone else always needs me more."

They had to run to catch up with the other first years but soon enough they were gliding across the black lake and were then at the castle. Rosie barely had anytime to contemplate whether she actually saw a giant tentacle shoot out of the water before they were hurried up into the castle.

"Come on Rosie get your head out of the clouds." Al said as he shoved her forward.

"Sorry everything is just so fascinating." She gasped in surprise when she looked up to see the night sky. "I know it's enchanted but I never thought it would be that beautiful!" She whispered as she turned in circle trying to take in all as much of the enchanted ceiling as she could. She gazed at the four tables. At the Gryffindor table she saw her two cousins James and Fred. They were goofing off pushing each other trying to make the other fall off, they caught her eye and they both gave her a thumbs up. She smiled and gave a small nervous wave. She looked over to the Hufflepuff table and saw Vitorie, her cousin in fourth year. She was combing her sister's hair. Dominique waved to Rosie enthusiastically, she was actually a year older then Rose but she never really acted like it.

The Gryffindor table erupted into cheers.

"WE HAVE ANOTHER POTTER IN GRYFFINDOR!"she heard Fred and James shout. Sure enough there was Al taking his rightful place next to his brother with the biggest grin even plastered onto his face. He waved at Rosie and gave her a thumbs up. She waved back. She felt kinda guilty for spacing out so much that she hadn't even noticed her best friend's name being called. In fact everyone's name had been called. She was the last one and she hadn't even noticed! For a moment she wondered what house Malfoy was in. '_probably in Slytherin.' _she thought bitterly.

"WEASLEY, ROSE." A man called from the top of the stairs. He had a round face and kind smile. It was Professor Longbottom. Rose recognized him from the pictures her parents kept on the mantle. She walked up to the stool and sat down. She only had a second to take in how amazing everything looked before her eyes were covered with fabric.

"Hey what's this all about?" she thought

'_Another Weasley, I should have known, you guys reproduce like rabbits.'_

"Hey!"

_"loyal to your family I see, interesting..."_

"Well yes they're my family."

_"You have the loyalty of a Hufflepuff, You're smart like your mother but very curious, you like to figure things out on your own...Ravevnclaw perhaps..."_

"Now sir whoever you are-"

_"I'm the Sorting Hat dear, you really need to pay more attention..."_

"Fine Mr. Sorting Hat I would like to be placed in any house that is Malfoy free and I have to be with Albus."

_"Well Albus Potter is in Gryffindor..."_

"Then I would like to be in Gryffindor."

_"But you would do so well in another house as well, if its family you are worried about I know your cousin Roxanne is in Ravenclaw." _the hat said stubbornly, as if talking to a naughty child that simply refused to understand.

"I want to be with Albus."

_"But you also wanted a Malfoy free house am I correct?"_

"I want to be in Gryffindor and that's final Mr. Hat." Rose was starting to get very impatient, she even crossed her arms. ( which she would later admit was very childlike )

_"Prideful and stubborn...yes you would thrive greatly in Gryffindor... well as you wish-_

GRYFFINDOR!" the hat announced. Rose was absolutely beaming as she ran over to her table to be engulfed into a group hug by Al, James, and Fred.

"Potter and Weasly!" The four of them chanted before taking their seats. They were still laughing like mad when headmistress McGonagall came forward to the podium. She had started to make a speech but of course Rose wasn't listening. She was putting all of her attention in to trying to not burst into a fit of giggles. She never knew it was possible for someone to be TO happy.

When the speech was done and the food appeared on the table, Rose began to scarf down everything in sight. It was obvious she had her father's appetite. But when she looked up all traces of hunger left her stomach. Who was sitting in front of her except the snob himself, Scorpius Malfoy.

When the feast was over she ran as far as she could without running ahead of the prefects. She refused to be anywhere near that pointy faced git. That's why the hat wanted to put her in Ravenclaw, she asked for no Malfoy but she had wanted to be with Al. She doesn't regret her decision to be in Gryffindor she just wished HE was somewhere else. She was a Weasley she belonged in Gryffindor while he was a Malfoy he should be in Slytherin.

To be honest Rose did feel slightly guilty for thinking that way. She hated being labeled by her surname, and she would bet her wand that he felt the same way. Rose sighed and held her face in her hands, when did she become one of THOSE types of wizards, labeling and judging people after only one encounter. She sighed again and let herself be escorted to who knows were. When she finally did look up again she was already in the Gryffindor common room! She had no idea how she ended up there or how she even made it thru the porthole without noticing. Maybe that hat was right she really needed to start paying more attention.

"Rosie!" she turned to see Al running towards her. "I've been trying to catch up with you ever since the Great Hall, you really are a fast runner you know! And you're so bloody small almost impossible to catch especially with all these tall people." Al chuckled and ruffled Rosie's hair. "If it wasn't for your hair i would have never found you."

"Well then maybe you shouldn't be a seeker!" she teased fixing her hair for the second time that night.

"Bite your tongue! Imma be the best seeker this here school has ever seen!"

"Except for Uncle Harry!"

"Yah but that doesn't count he's the savior of the wizarding world! No one is better than my dad!" Al smiled. Rose couldn't help but smile back. He did have an amazing smile, if only he showed it off to more people.

"AL!" Both Al and Rose turned to see Malfoy coming towards them.

"I'm going to bed! Night Al." Rosie said in one quick breath before sprinting up the stairs. She was going to avoid Malfoy at all cost.

_"no not because of his surname but because he is a right foul git," _ she thought to herself as she got ready for bed. Her other dorm mates were still down stairs. _"Oh well time for introductions in the morning." _ With that in mind she closed the curtains of her four poster bed and laid awake. She heard her dorm mates come up a few minutes later, but still she made no sound. She wanted to sleep but her body refused. Finally after hours of tossing and turning her body gave in and she fell asleep.

The next week went by in a flash. She found a pattern pretty quickly in her daily life at Hogwarts. Every day she would wake up, get ready, meet Al to go to breakfast without talking to Malfoy as much as she could (which was pretty difficult considering he and Al quickly became best friends). Then the three of them would attend class always sitting in the same order: Rosie, Al, Scorp. I wasn't a rule or anything more of an understanding between the three of them. Even though Rose couldn't stay in the same room with Malfoy without AL there constantly reminding them to play nice, she was starting to hate him less and less. Okay maybe not less but she was able to tolerate him more, and that was a good sort as any.

"So you're going to keep your promise this Saturday, right Al?" Rose asked one day in potions. Al was complete rubbish in potions, couldn't tell the difference between a tadpole's eye and a newt's. While Rose and Scorp were simply amazing at it. Rose believed it was because she spent so much time cooking when ever her parents were running late from work. Her mother only ever asked her to do it once but Rose simply fell in love with it and cooked dinner everyday her mother would allow.

"What promise?" Scorp asked from across the table, dropping in 1/16 of unicorns tail hair cut at a diagonal, into their bubbling potion. Normally it would be teams of two but since the class had an odd number Professor Slughorn didn't even attempt to break up the three of them. "Looks like we have a new golden trio" he had said with a small chuckle.

"I promised Rosie I'd take her out to explore the castle on Saturday," Al said to Scorp. "Yes, I promise," he finished to Rosie.

"Why would you ever want to explore the castle?" Scorp said, this time to Rose. Her cheeks turned pink as she replied,

"It's a big castle there must be hundred of secret rooms and corridors and I intend to find them all before I graduate," she started cutting up the lily pedals into even pieces, with a little more force then we necessary.

"Well that's stupid, but what else could I expect coming from you."

"Excuse me and what's that suppose to mean?" She pushed all of her pedals to Al who promptly scooped them all up instead of counting them and dropping them all into the potion at once.

"Guys-!" Al intervened

"Play nice we know!" they shouted at him. They continued to argue until they heard a strange bubbling coming from their cauldron. It had turned from ivory to hot pink in seconds. Rose and Scorp stopped arguing long enough to exchange a glance and a silent agreement went between them as they dived under the desk just in time as the potion exploded all over an unsuspecting Al.

"Not cool bro." He slurred threw the thick potion over his mouth. Rose quickly got up and tried to whip the potion from his face when he slapped her hands away "I got it," he said wiping his face with his sleeves. Which only made it worse, since he had potion on his sleeves as well. "Ok maybe i don't"

Rose giggle and with a quick flick of her wand and a small spell the potion whipped itself from Al's face. His relief didn't last very long as the potion began to once again drip into his eyes.

"Class dismissed. Except Potter." Professor Slughorn announced as he rushed over to inspect the damage. Everyone left whispering about how silly Al looked covered in what looked like hot pink frosting. Rose was about to object and stay to wait for Al but Scorp grabbed her by the back of her robes and pulled her out of class closing the door behind them.

"What was that for?" she said as she tried to get free to no avail.

"Shhh." he hissed in her ear.

"What no I will not shhh!"

"Shhh"

"Tell me what you're doing!"

"Al told me to take you to the Great Hall; he would meet us there for lunch."

"No he didn't"

"Did too."

"I was standing right there! He said no such thing."

"He used guy code."

"No such thing!"

"Hey Rose"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Al, what happened?" Slughorn asked as he started to remove the pink gunk slowly with his wand.

"Rosie and Scorp were fighting again. She cut up the lily pedals and I was so distracted with their bickering I didn't count out seven nor did I drop them in one at a time,"

"Well you lucky nothing terrible happened, the only thing is that you're going to be smelling quite flowery the next few days." He said as he removed the last piece of goop from Al's hair. "No harm done. You really should be more careful though Al, next time I might not be so forgiving, I highly doubt you want to spend your Saturdays with me scrubbing out old cauldrons now do you?" He smiled at Al as he took a seat behind his desk. "Off you go, can't keep Ms. Weasley or Mr. Malfoy wait too long, they might blow up the school."

_'You have no idea,'_ Al thought to himself as he walked out of Slughorn's office. Rose once set The Burrow on fire when she was younger because James was teasing her about her height. Rose was the only Weasley who was short. All other Weasley's were tall and lanky while Rose is very petite. _'they really do need to learn to get along if I'm to continue being friends with both of them..Maybe Slughorn should have given me detention on Saturday that way they would be forced to bond.' _he thought bitterly to himself. The idea hit him like a ton of bricks, that plus the fact that his revelation caused him to walk fast first into a stone wall. He could feel the plan falling into interlocking pieces in his head it was perfect, so perfect and cunning in fact he couldn't help thinking maybe Rosie was right, he would have done well in Slytherin. He chuckled to himself and ran off to find James to put the first part of his plan into action, all thoughts of meeting up with Rosie and Scorp for lunch already forgotten.

It was now Saturday and Rosie couldn't be happier. That was until she ran into James.

"Hey Rosie, I got a message for you!"

"What's up James? Be quick I gotta get going to go meet up Al."

"Well that's the thing Al got a detention all day today."

"What why?" her shoulders visible sagged from the bad news. James felt slightly guilty for making his little cousin look that way but quickly diminished that thought reminding himself that he was helping her in the long run.

"He said something about a potion exploding few days ago,"

"Why hadn't he mentioned it to me before?"

"Because since you were the one to cut up the lily flowers her didn't want you to feel guilty so he put off telling you for as long as he could," James felt proud of himself he was one damn god liar. AL and him didn't exactly go over what James was suppose to tell Rosie he only gave a few tidbits of information.

"Oh I feel so awful," she mumbled, she takes after her mother with how caring she is, she never wanted to get her best friend in trouble.

"That's why he didn't want to tell you, he was worried you'd blame yourself when he doesn't blame you, he says he's sorry that he couldn't take you out today so he told me to tell you to ask Scorp to go with you. Tell him that it would be a personal favor for Al,"

"But I don't wanna go with Scorp I want to go with Al," she pouted "Can't you take me?"

"Nope sorry Rosie, Fred and I got Quiditch tryouts or you know I so would." Rose nodded, he was wearing his Quiditch practice robes from last year.

"Well he can't have detention forever, can't he take me next week?"

"Nope Slughorn told Al that he has detention indefinably every weekend,"

"It was just a small mistake that's totally unfair to have detention for so long!" Rose started to walk down the hallway past James. "I will go talk to him right now and see if I can get his detentions reduced." James stoke out his arm to stop her.

"I wouldn't do that Rosie Posie you could make it worse, trust me I've had detention with Slughorn before it's not that bad and if he does a good job then his detentions will get reduced. Fred tried to save me and I only got more detentions," that made up her mind.

"Ok," she sighed in defeat "I'll see yah later James," her voice was so small (despite her size she always had a big leader voice) that James felt a pan go threw him, he knew he'd have to make it up to her later, but now he had to make it to the Quidditch pitch in time.

Rosie made it back to the Gryffindor common room five minutes later. Many off the Gryffindors were out watching or participating in the try outs so the common room was almost empty. Almost. The only other person in the common room besides Rose was Scorp. She was desperate to go exploring, but not that desperate.

"Problem Weasley?" Scorp asked without looking up from his Transfiguration homework. Rosie blushed, she hadn't realized that she had been staring at him.

"No," she answered simply, her voice was still so small she had a problem believing it was her.

"You're a terrible liar. Where's Al wasn't he suppose to take you...somewhere?" He said finally looking up from his homework. Steely grey eyes meet warm brown ones.

"Exploring, he was suppose to take me exploring but apparently Slughorn gave him detention every weekend indefinitely so far, so now no one can take me and I don't want to go by myself, that dilutes half the fun. Everyone's at the Quidditch Pitch," she pouted in a very cute way.

"He didn't tell anyone to go with you?" she sighed and looked back out the window.

"He did,"

"Who?" he asked. Everyone loved Al, even if he was quiet, if Al asked for a favor no one would turn him down. The more Scorp thought about it the angrier he got; no one breaks a promise or a favor to his best friend especially if Rose was involved. Scorp would never admit this to anyone but he felt protective over Rose. She was bossy and a loud know it all but she was Al's cousin and best friend (tied with Scorp of course) plus the more he hung out around her the more he saw they had in common. She didn't need protecting but the more she tried to care for other people the more Scorp wants to care for her, it was strange really and Scorp hated thinking about it, about how much he wanted to be her friend.

"Malfoy?" Her voice shook him from his thoughts.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" she scoffed

"I said that it didn't matter and to mind your own bloody business!" she was obviously upset "And if your weren't going to listen why did you bloody ask!" her face was red under her freckles. He resisted the urge to go sit next to her.

"Just tell me, I'm not gonna laugh, if it's someone Al trust with his cousin and best friend, then I trust them too," she sighed and hid her face in her hands. She mumbled something but he didn't quiet catch it. "What was that Rosie love?" he said with a smirk. That didn't help; it only earned Scorp a slap in the face with a pillow.

"I TOLD YOU NEVER CALL ME ROSIE, ROSIE POSIE, ROSIE LOVE, FLOWER GIRL, FLOWER BABY, OR PEDALS! TO YOU I AM WEASLEY OR ROSE ON OCCASION PERIOD! YOU DUMB ARSE!" With every new nickname she would throw another pillow at him until she ran out. Then she threw herself at him landing on a pile of pillows. He tossed off the pillows easily so now they were face to face. He sat up so they weren't on top of each other. That would be an awkward situation to explain if one of her many cousins walked in.

"Rose calm down, I have never called you flower baby first off and second I call you most of those names all the time and you never get this mad now tell me what is wrong?"

"I get mad!" Her face was flushed from anger and...embarrassment? Scorp couldn't be sure because she was glaring at him so hard.

"Yes, just not as mad. Now tell me what's wrong?" He held her by her shoulders.

"Al wanted you to go with me exploring but I know you would never want to go with me so what's the problem! Let me go so I can go to my dorm and do my homework!" She was yelling, her face was red, and her eyes were glaring but her voice sounded small and broken.

"Ok what is wrong with you? First off you're acting like such a girl and pressing over everything I know you're not like that so something else must be bothering you and second off why do you sound like that? You do not sound like that and it is annoying the crap out of me!" If it was possible her face got even redder.

"Fine you want to know what's wrong with me? I'm tired of being looked over! I'm tired of having all my promises broken and I just want to go explore this castle with someone who actually wants to spend time with me! You hate me so obviously you wouldn't want to spend time with me!" Ouch that stung a little but at least she was starting to calm down. His grip loosened on her shoulders enough for her to wiggle out of his hands and attempt to make a run for the girls dorm. But Scorp was quicker and grabbed her by the back of her robes.

"Come on." he said pulling her to the portal hole.

"Where are we going?" she huffed but at least she had stopped struggling.

"Exploring," he sighed shoving her threw the portal hole. To say Rose was shocked would have been an understatement. She was flabbergasted, but excited she would at least get to go exploring and that kinda made up for the man handling (she would say woman handling but that somehow sounded wrong, even in her head.)

"Well no need to shove I can walk on my own." She huffed as she began to furiously straighten her robes. Her face still had a slight pink hue under her sprinkle of freckles.

"Oh so you're not angry now?" Scorp said with a roll of his eyes.

"No but I can get angry very, very fast Malfoy, you would do well to remember that." She whipped out her wand stabbing Scorp a little to forcefully under his chin.

"I will not forget it any time soon." He mumbled, looking cross eyed down his nose at her wand.

"Good now let's go." She put her wand away and began to walk down the hall. Scorpius fallowed. He tried to remember all the turns they made since they were in a part of the castle that he had never even seen before.

"Do you know where you're going?" Scorp asked as he got smacked in the face by a large tapestry.

"No of course not if I did it wouldn't be called exploring now would it?" She barely glanced over her shoulder at him.

"How do you know we won't get lost then?"

"We have taken a right, two lefts, up three flights of stairs, behind the tapestry of a black Pegasus, and then a left. I have a photographic memory Scorp don't worry we won't get lost." She said as she peered around a corner to come face to face with a large oak door. She tried to open it but it was locked.

"Come on let's try the other way."Scorp said trying to pull Rose by her sleeve. she yanked her arm away.

"No way this is cool," She kneeled in front of the door and looked into the key hole. She sighed in frustration when she couldn't see anything but bright colors. If anything it made her curiosity even stronger. She whipped out her wand. She gave it a quick flick and said, "Alohamora," when the door didn't click open she smirked and put her wand away. _'Stubborn little fella aren't yah? No problem I like a challenge.'_

"Come on lets go the other way." Scrop said kneeling next to her grabbing her elbow to try to pull her up. She shook him off and stared at the key hole intently. She even had a small smirk gracing her lips.

"There is no other way it's a dead end." She said as she pulled something small and black from her hair, causing it to fall into her face.

"How do you know? And what's that?"

"You know Scorp you ask a lot of questions." she jammed the little black think into the lock and started to wiggle it around. Maybe she has gone completely mental.

"Well that's because I would like some answers."

"Fine this is a bobby pin it's a muggle contraption that holds hair in place and right now I am using it to pick a lock the muggle way because obviously its impervious to magic." She held out the small black thing for Scorp to look at before continuing to pick the lock.

"How do you even know how to do that?"

"My uncle George taught me, he thought it might come in handy one day." she smirked at him.

"It won't work you know, if we can't open this door with magic what makes you think that we can open it the muggle way?" he crossed his arms and leaned his back agents the wall, obviously they weren't going any were anytime soon.

"It's 'we' now is it? It's official you are my partner in crime." She chuckled.

"You confuse me Rose Weasley you really do."

"How so Scorpius Malfoy?" She smirked at him_ "WHY DOES SHE KEEP SMIRKING DOES SHE KNOW HOW CUTE IT LOOKES ON HER!" _ Scorp screamed to himself. It was true he had a crush on Rose Weasley. No fair.

"One minute you're this angry little witch who is this close to cursing me into next Tuesday and then your this smart ass who keeps bloody smirking at me and calling me your partner in crime!" She giggled and stopped working on the lock.

"Al says the same thing. Apparently whenever we go out on an adventure, I guess you could say, I always turn into someone else, Rosie he calls her. The fun side while Rose is the boring side who is always fussing. That's why he always makes it a point to call me Rosie so I won't forget that side of me. My true side." she sighed and gave a small smile. "Why does it bother you if i smirk?"

"I don't know it just bothers me is all." Scorpius shrugged. He felt funny now that Rose had opened up to him. He felt that they were actually friends now, they had somehow broken that barrier between them and it felt nice.

"Note to self smirk at Scorp as often as possible." Rose said with, again, a small smirk. She couldn't hold back a laugh when she heard Scorp next to her groan in annoyance. She started to work on the lock again.

"That won't-" CLICK. The door swung open. Rosie gave a triumphant smile.

"What won't work Scorp?" She smirked at him. He returned it with a smirk of his own.

"Your hair. Your hair won't work whenever it's in your face like that you look awful. Well more awful then usual," He grinned as they stood up. Rosie crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"For that you aren't allowed inside," She strode in front of the door. Scorp leaned down so they were face to face.

"Not a problem sweet heart," he said as he tucked Rosie's hair behind her ear. He picked her up under her arms and moved her inside.

"Prat." she mumbled as she punched him in the arm playfully. There was a small moment where they were trapped in each other's gaze then Scorp cleared his throat and they had to look away.

Then they were forced to look at the room and not at each other. They were awestruck. It wasn't huge, in fact it was actually quite cozy. It was a half circle room; they were in one of the towers. On the far wall were five tall, full length stained glass windows. They cast a million different colors along the walls of the room. It was breath taking. Scorpius could imagine what beautiful blue hues it must create at night when a full moons out. In the center of the room was a table, it was a solid brown block with a red and gold runner on top with what seemed like a hundred drawers coming from all sides. The only problem was it was as tall as a coffee table. Rosie ran over to it immediately to start opening drawers, but as she kneeled down it rose up to her perfect height so she could examine all the drawers. It would change height to the owners needs! On either side of it were two red sofas, the backs were facing floor to ceiling book cases filled with hundreds of books all shrunken so they could fit ten times as many. Everything was completely spotless but everything seemed like it hadn't been touched in years. There was a loud crack and both preteens whipped there wands out.

"No need to do that miss and sir, Flappy is only here to clean." the house elf said as he walked over the windows. With a snap of his fingers they were spotless (all though they were already spotless to begin with.)

"Flappy what is this room?" Rosie asked putting her wand away. Flappy turned around causing his ears to flap agents his face.

"It's a study miss. It hasn't been used in ages the last students who found it graduated a long time ago," his voice had gone very sad at the memory, but quickly perked up again. "But Flappy comes and cleans everyday miss incase some new students could come and find some use for it." he had a sad smile on his face. This room obviously meant a lot to him, he only wanted someone to come and use it every now and then, what harm could it do.

"Would you like us to use it Flappy?" Rose said as she knelt down to look the house elf in the eyes. He started to nod frantically sending his ears flapping in all different directions.

"Oh yes miss please this room has so much to offer but no one seems to want to use it."

"Well don't worry Flappy we'll take good care of it," Scorpius said from the book shelf to the left. He was pulling books off the shelf over the roaring fire, _'it's really beautiful how his hair glowed red and orange' _Rose thought to herself. "Go on Flappy you don't have to clean today and we'll be here studying. ok?" Flappy looked on the verge of tears.

"Thank you sir, thank you oh so very much. Don't worry about making a mess Flappy will come by and clean everything up after you so the study will be ready for your next visit." With a loud crack Flappy was gone.

"I don't see why it means so much to him for us to use this room," Scorp said as he enlarged the book he was carrying with a flick of his wand.

"Don't ask me I know as much about him as you, but I have to say I do like the little fella," Rose said as she walked over to the window and opened it. To her surprise only a half of the full window opened, she expected all of it to open since it had to seems but half of the entire window opened leaving jagged edges of the designs hanging over Roses head ,she didn't mind she actually really like how the window opened, it was unique.

"Hey look at this," Scorp said squeezing in next to Rosie at the window, "this book is all about transfigurations, it shows how to become an animagus, we have to try this!"

"that could take years Scorp!"

"Well we have seven years here and we are the smartest witch and wizard in our year ,if anyone could figure it out, it's us,"

"There you go again with the 'we' and 'us' stuff, does this mean we're friends now?"

"Yeah I guess it does." Scorp smirked.

"Shake on it." Rosie said spitting on her hand and holding it out to Scorp to shake. She smirked at him daringly. He smirked back and without missing a beat he spit in his own hand and shook hers. She laughed as they whipped their hands on their robes. She looked up into those mercury orbs once more. Maybe, just maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have Scorp as a friend.

"Does this mean I can call you Rosie now without getting punched?"

"We'll see," she smirked her damn cute smirk at him.

"You know she's going to kill you later for lying about having detention right Al?" James asked as he handed his brother another Butterbeer Fred and snuck in from Hogsmead for them.

"Possibly but since there haven't been any explosions yet I'm assuming it's going well." Al sighed contently and laid back. It was official the roof was his new favorite place in the world.

"You know it's getting late maybe we should go check up on them?" James said looking at his watch.

"James chill have a Butterbeer and enjoy the sun!" Fred said as he laid out next to Al. He couldn't lay back far considering they were on the tallest tower of the castle and if hey laid back to much on the pointy roof he might slide off. (He wouldn't since the edge was flat but better safe than sorry!)

"You're right, you're right," James sighed and leaned back. "Hey Al. How long are you going to have detention for?"

"Every Saturday for a month," he sighed contently

"Sweet," the two older boys chimed

* * *

><p><strong>ok so that came out completly longer then it should have ^^; haha sorry but i ike it :) i really really do I was fun to write and im thining of doing a sequal about Scorp and Rosie trying to learn their animagues XD whatchu think? review and let me know! also if your want the sequal tell me what you think thier pratronises should be! and y! most definatly tell me y!<strong>

**so click that review button and make my day considering its about 3 in the morning :) i only do this for you guys cuz I know you guys love my stories and i love writting WIN-WIN!**

**REIVEW!**

**pwetty pweez :3**

**~CML **


End file.
